Shut You Up
by AmazingHefi
Summary: Ever since he met her, since he first laid his blue eyes on her after that test hit his head, Mamoru couldn't help but try and get a reaction from Usagi. He enjoyed teasing her, fight with the girl and see a furious blush cover her face and raging fire enter her blue eyes


Ever since he met her, since he first laid his blue eyes on her after that test hit his head, Mamoru couldn't help but try and get a reaction from Usagi. He enjoyed teasing her, fight with the girl and see a furious blush cover her face and raging fire enter her blue eyes. Mamoru thought that she was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. Sure, Usagi was clumsy, had problems with school and was a bit of a crybaby but...

She had a big heart and, despite the way he treated her, she let Mamoru in. They weren't really friends but they weren't enemies either. Theirs was a love-hate relationship which, more often than not, lead to pain (when her tiny fist or foot connected with a part of Mamoru's body) and angry tears (whenever his teasing went over the line) but they have never had a real problem being near each other. Motoki knew that, Usagi's friends knew that- even the two,most oblivious people in the world (as their friends called them)- knew that.

Their arguments were amusing and bets were often placed on the outcome (of course, Motoki was careful to hide this from the dynamic duo) by the patrons of the Arcade (which raised the profit quite a bit) but no one expected their most recent argument end up this way. Sure, people expected some form of physical contact- a fist in the face, finger in chest or a strong hand tugging the silky blonde hair not a furious lip lock and passionate tugging on the hair.

I should probably explain how it came to that, right?

Well, it was just an ordinary day for both Mamoru and Usagi. Mamoru got up, showered and went through his whole morning ritual before walking to the corner where, he knew, a petite blonde would crash into him with all the force of a freight train, argue with her shortly, then went to school. Usagi did the same, purposefully being late to school and running as fast as she could possibly go, crashed into Mamoru, argued with him then ran once more and spent the first class outside being miserable.

Then, as fate (and habit) would have it, they met at the Arcade. Mamoru, as per usual, was there before Usagi, talking to Motoki and drinking his coffee. When Usagi came, she zeroed in on Mamoru and promptly called out "Jerk!" at him. The page jerk turned around, giving her a slow, heart stopping, smirk and waited for the bunny to come closer.

Usagi blamed Mamoru for being late to school, he- in turn- insulted her intelligence and called her clumsy. The argument was pretty normal and usual for the two and the patrons of The Arcade knew how it would go almost word for word. But they weren't as predictable as they seemed to be- every time, a new insult would be thrown in, a different object hurled and one or both of them would have their pride shattered. It started like every other day and then Mamoru grabbed the fuming girl and shut her up in the most effective way possible- using his lips.

To the surprise of many- sans Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei and Motoki- Usagi did not even try to push Mamoru away but clutched at him as if her legs could not hold her up (Usagi did feel like that). Her hands groped his back and shoulders, desperately trying to pull him closer and Mamoru did the same. Any thought not about the sensations their touches sent were ignored. Well, everything but them was ignored- the people, the sound of a falling barstool, amazed and happy exclamations of their friends (Motoki's being the loudest and more feminine than Minako's). The pair was in their own, wonderful, world.

Until air became necessity, that is.

Black spots danced before their eyes but they were smiling and their arms were still not letting go.

"I finally found a way to shut your mouth." Mamoru grinned.

"I kinda like it." Usagi was breathless, gazing up into Mamoru's dark blue eyes with wonder and affection.

"I quite like it too."


End file.
